Showtime Rusuh
by Wallbreaker
Summary: Niatnya sih buat promosiin Ekskul, tapi malah rusuh. Banyak kejadian yang tak diharapkan. Mulai dari petasan curut sampai korban yang melayang dari tandu. SPESIAL BUAT Scizzi Anak Baik!


**Desclaimer: Narto punya Om Masasih Kasihmotor #plak**

 **Showtime Rusuh by Kuneko Hyuzumaki**

 **Aman dikonsumsi dan bebas dari asyem nya lemon. Cuman ada kata-kata yang sedikit 'nganu'.**

 **Humor krenyes**

 **Bahasa baku dan non baku tercampur aduk. Typo dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Njir! Napa gue yang tewas?!" Seorang cowok berambut model duren protes. "Terima aja, Nar. Cuman buat kali ini doang kok! Si Sai yang sama-sama dapet peran tewas aja tetep senyum." ucap cewek berambut merah muda dengan santainya. Naruto langsung mendengus. Dia dongkol, masa dia musti pura-pura tewas? Kalo Sai sih cocok, semua murid mah langsung nyangka dia mati beneran.

"Ada yang mau protes lagi?" Tanya Sakura. Hening, gak ada yang bicara atau angkat tangan. Semuanya udah iklas dengan peran yang mereka dapatkan buat akting di acara showtime tahunan SMA Konoha Jaya. Ngemeng-ngemeng, showtime itu udah kayak ajang pamer muka kece mereka. Showtime yang sebenarnya dilaksanakan untuk menarik minat para siswa baru untuk masuk ke ekskul yang ada disalahgunakan jadi ajang pamer muka. Ekskul PMR yang diikuti Naruto bakal nampilin drama sekaligus kayak praktek gitu. Awalnya Naruto semangat, dia pun berdoa biar dapet peran yang menurutnya keren kayak bawa tandu atau yang bawa bendera PMI. Tapi semangat Naruto padam pas Sakura nyuruh dia pura-pura tewas.

Sakura pun nerangin scenario drama mereka. Pertama mereka bakal berlagak kayak gangster yang mau tawuran, Sakura nyuruh mereka buat make baju putih-item. Kedua, mereka bakal pura-pura tawuran, disini Sakura nyediain parang mainan sama semacam kayu yang dicet jadi item biar kelihatan kek besi. Selama tawuran mereka disuruh mecahin plastik buat nampung pewarna dibalik baju mereka, biar kayak berdarah gitu. Setelah terdengar suara sirine polisi, mereka yang ceritanya cuman luka ringan langsung kabur nyisahin mereka yang dapet peran luka parah atau tewas. Disini Naruto disuruh nyipratin pewarna itu ke kepala dan mukanya, Naruto juga disuruh tiduran di tengah-tengah lapangan. Naruto gak sendiri kok, ada Sai yang menemani.

Adegan di mulai saat Sakura dan Ino saling dorong-dorongan bahu. Di belakang mereka berdua ada dua keleompok yang kerjanya nunj/ukin jempol kebalik. Ngeremehin ceritanya. Naruto sebenernya mau ngacungin jari tengah biar gahol, tapi dia langsung diplototin sama Sakura. Adegan SakuraIno semakin memanas, lama kelamaan mereka makin menghayati adegan dorong-dorongan bahu itu. Sakura dan Ino mundur, Sakura nunjuk Ino, "Awas lu!"

Bersamaan dengan turunnya tangan Sakura dari adegan nunjuk Ino, dua kelompok di belakang langsung saling meneyerang. Adegan tawuran pun dimulai. Tawuran itu langsung bubar saat terdengar suara sirine. Naruto, Sai dan beberapa siswa lainnya tetap tinggal di lapangan. Soundtrack berganti, lima orang siswa yang memakai training sekolah serta slayer PMR masuk ke lapangan. Lee ada di barisan terdepan. Dia yang lari-lari bawa bendera PMI. Mulut Lee komat-kamit, dia mengumandangkan nada yang bikin semua orang _sweatdrop_ "Ninuut ninuut ninuuutt~ PMR DATANG DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" Teriaknya sambil terus lari-larian bawa bendera PMI. Kiba, Neji, Shino dan Suigetsu berlari di belakang Lee sambil ngos-ngosan. Mereka berempat disuruh ngekor Lee, apapun yang terjadi jaraknya gak boleh jauh dari Lee. Alhasil mereka ngos-ngosan, Lee lari kayak orang kesetanan.

Kiba, Neji, Shino serta Suigetsu langsung berpencar menolong korban jadi-jadian itu. Tak lama setelah mereka masuk lapangan, tim lainnya juga datang. Mereka pun ngasih pura-pura mengobati luka para korban. Sementara yang lain menjalani peran mengobati para korban, Lee malah bertingkah tidak jelas. Berlari-lari keliling lapangan sambil terus mengibarkan bendera PMI. Tak lupa juga ia berteriak "PMR JAYA SELALU!" yang membuat telinga sakit.

Naruto merasa was-was saat dirinya diangkat dengan tandu. Takut kalau jatuh. Semua korban yang ada di lapangan diangkat, Lee seketika berhenti teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Mereka diangkut kemudian di serahkan kepada tim medis. Setelah adegan penyerahan korban kepada tim medis, acara gladi resik pun selesai. Tinggal menunggu mereka tampil di acara showtime.

Lain halnya di basecamp pramuka. Akatsuki scout, sebutan untuk Pramuka SMA Konoha Jaya tidak melakukan gladi resik. Mereka malah asyik sama urusannya masing-masing. Yahiko sibuk ngitungin tindiknya sambil ngaca, masih lengkap. Lalu mengecek keadaan seragamnya, masih rapi. Tapi ada yang kurang. Yahiko masang pose berpikir yang membuat para gadis enek. Ngelus-ngelus dagu sambil monyong-monyong sok kiyuts. "Aha!" Yahiko menjentikkan jarinya, lampu minyak tanah muncul di samping kepalanya. "Kurang anting dora!" Yahiko langsung ngacir ke tasnya, dia mengambil satu kotak bergambar miki mos. Dia mengambil sepasang anting dengan kepala dora.

Yahiko memasangkannya ke telinga. Telinga kanan kepala dora yang ngambek ala tsundere. Telinga kiri, dora lagi masang muka yaranaika. Yahiko memasang senyum pepsodent, meskipun sebenernya dia itu make sensodyne. Gigi Yahiko sensitip, cyin. "Ini baru pas!" Yahiko kelihatan ooc banget. Membuat _sweatdrop_ segede biji duren nangkring di pelipis Konan. Konan melanjutkan acara merobek-robek kertasnya dan mencobai mengabaikan ketua Akatsuki scout tersebut. Konan merobek ketas-kertas itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Karena emak-bapaknya membuka toko fotokopi dan kebetulan dia itu sering banget berurusan dengan kertas, Konan diberi amanat untuk menyediakan potongan kertas kecil-kecil. Rencananya kertas tersebut akan di tebar saat mereka melakukan pose penutupan. Konan akan naik ke atas pohon lalu menebarkannya. Dia gak ikut pose penutupan.

Deidara juga sibuk memilih-milih kembang api yang akan mereka pakai. Deidara yang emang kalo malam kerjaan sampingannya jadi pedagang mercon pun disuruh menyediakan kembang api yang akan dinyalakan saat Akatsuki scout menampilkan perkusi mereka. Deidara langsung mengambil salah satu koleksinya yang menurutnya bakalan bagus dinyalain pas perkusi. Itachi yang memiliki riwayat kerutan di wajah sedang sibuk menggosok-gosokkan krim wajah yang ia colong dari kamar sang Ibu. Itu krim yang dipercaya ibu-nya bisa menghilangkan kerutan. Itachi terus menggosok-gosokkan krim tersebut ke daerah kerutnya. "Ini kok gak mau ilaaaaaang~" Itachi menggerutu dengan nada yang sama dengan nada anak cewek yang ngeluh karena jerawatnya makin meradang.

"Dasar kerutan sialan!" Itachi mengumpat kepada kerutannya. Itachi kzl. Semua rekannya kelihatan rapih banget hari ini. Tobi udah make topeng yang paling kinclong, hasil laundry. Hidan udah make pomade yang paling tokcer, rambutnya jadi makin klimis. Hidan juga tidak lupa selalu memanjatkan doa-doa kepada Dewa Jashin supaya ada adik kelas yang kepincut sama dia. Kakuzu make cadar baru, bukan lagi cadar hasil sarung babeh yang digunting-gunting. Sasori rambutnya sudah rapi, hasil disisirin sama Nenek Chiyo. Eyeshadow Konan udah cucok. Zetsu udah make pupuk yang paling bermutu. Nagato sama Deidara udah rebonding kemarin. Yahiko make anting dora legendarisnya. Nah dia? Kerutannya masih gak mau enyah. Itachi langsung duduk di pojokan, galo. Kerutan merusak segalanya.

Tinggalkan saja Itachi dengan masalah kerutannya, kita beralih lagi ke anak Paskib. Para anggota Paskib terlihat keren dengan baris-berbaris mereka. Mereka bergerak sepert robot tempur, kaku namun tegas. Merupakan hal yang sedikit aneh bagi anggota Paskib. Biasanya pasti aka nada satu atau dua orang yang gerakannya masih perlu diperbaiki. Namun, sekarang tidak ada kesalahan yang nampak. Entah kenapa bsa, apa ini pengaruh latihan setiap hari atau pembimbing mereka yang galaknya minta duit. "BAGOS! PERTAHANKAN!" Suara berat itu keluar dari bibir seorang gadis kuncir empat. Namanya Temari, pembina Paskib.

Mungkin ini semua karena faktor latihan yang mereka jalani setiap hari. Latihan yang membuat mereka jadi tegang. Iya, tegang. Bayangin aja bagaimana rasanya make beha baru. Tegangnya gak ketulungan. Temari berhasil membuat anak orang jadi begitu semua. Padahal, orang tuanya lagi gak beliin mereka beha baru. (Paragraf macam apa ini?! :"v)

Dari Paskib kita ke ekskul lain lagi. Anak basket sedang latihan, latihannya ditemani dengan anak cheers yang rela menggoyang badan mereka dengan semangat demi mendukukung anak basket yang mukanya tamvan-tamvan. "SASKEY-KUUN! SEMANGAT! KARIN MENDUKUNGMOEH!" Seorang cewek di puncak formasi piramida meneriaki cowok berambut pantat ayam. Si pantat ayam gak balik nyahut, dia fokus latihan. Karin langsung monyongin bibir. Formasi piramida berganti dengan formasi lainnya. Karin kembali berdiri di atas lapangan. Dia dan tim cheers-nya melakukan formasi gabungan gerakan kucing mau kawin, gerakan belalang skeptis, gerakan uler mau boker dan gerakan-gerakan lainnya. Dimana ada tim basket yang tamvan-tamvan, disitu ada tim cheers yang bohay-bohay. Anak basket melempar bola, anak cheers asyik melakukan gerakan-gerakan atraksi. Anak basket lagi ribut sama lawan, anak cheers juga ribut sama tim cheers lawan.

Sasuke duduk, mereka istirahat sejenak. Merasa hidungnya full, Sasuke mengarahkan jari kelingking kirinya ke lubang hidung. Dia bakal melakukan kegiatan mencari harta karun, ngupil. Setelah 'emas'nya keluar, Sasuke membuang kotoran itu ke sembarang arah. Mata Sasuke lopers itu tajam, melihat ada 'emas' milik Sasuke, mereka langsung mengerubungi 'emas' itu. "KYAAA! BAHKAN UPILNYA GANTENG!"

Karin langsung datang ke kerumunan tersebut. Matanya berkilat. "UPIL SASUKE CUMAN BUAT KARIN!" Karin merampas upil tersebut dari tangan salah satu fans Sasuke. Karin merogoh kantongnya, ia mengambil satu tempat kecil yang di atas tutupnya terdapat tulisan 'Koleksi Upil Saskey-kyun'. Sasuke mangap, pensnya bahkan sampe jatuh cinta sama upilnya.

.

Shikamaru sibuk memasukkan beberapa lagu ke dalam sebuah playlist. Dia kebagian tugas mutarin soundtrack saat masing-masing ekskul tampil. Shikamaru dengan senang hati menerima pekerjaannya. Karena kerjanya gak bikin ribet. Tinggal mutar lagu, matiin lagu dan ganti lagu. Jadi Shikamaru bisa tidur dikit pas lagu masih main. Meskipun dia jadi partner dengan Gai- _sensei_ yang jadi MC. Yang penting dia di tempat adem, gak panas-panas.

"Setidaknya dapet air sama kue.." gumam Shikamaru.

.

Showtime sudah hampir mulai, semua siswa berkumpul di lapangan basket sekolah. Para anggota ekskul juga sudah bersiap, Gai dan Shikamaru sudah ada di posisi mereka. Shikamaru menarik sebuah kursi plastik untuk ia duduki. Sementara Gai koar-koar tak jelas tentang pentingnya masa muda. Mungkin itu untuk ngecek mic, masih bagus atau enggak. Murid tahun kedua dan tahun ketiga udah biasa, mereka udah kebal. Bahkan ada yang membuat grup LINE yang bernama: _'SEMANGAT MASA MUDA TERBAKAR-BAKAR'_ yang diperuntukkan kepada Gai lopers. Tapi sayang, anggota grup tersebut cuman dua. Hanya Gai sendiri dan Rock Lee. Murid baru pada berdoa dalam hati supaya gak diajar sama guru rambut mangkok itu. Namun naas, "SAYA ADALAH SATU-SATUNYA GURU OLAHRAGA DI SEKOLAH INI. JADI, BAKARLAH SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAN SAAT SAYA MENGAJAR!" Perkataan Gai membuat harapan para murid baru pupus.

Kakashi yang berdiri di samping Gai langsung merebut mic dari genggaman Gai. Membuat Gai nyembur Kakashi dengan kuah seger. Kakashi mengelap mukanya dan mengabaikan Gai yang ngomel-ngomel. "Ya, daripada telinga kita semua mengalami gangguan, mari kita mulai acara Showtime tahunan SMA Konoha Jaya. Untuk penampilan pertama, kita persilahkan anggota Pramuka untuk menunjukkan hasil latihannya."

Akatsuki scout langsung memasuki lapangan dengan lari-lari ala Pramuka. Mereka berlari sambil membawa tongkat. Mereka dengan pedenya lari sambil senyum. Tentu saja pede, tampang mereka sudah ok. Anting dora Yahiko bersinar memantulkan cahaya matahari. Mereka memulai penampilan mereka dengan acara baris-berbaris. Karena saya rada bingung menjabarkan baris-berbaris, kita skip saja. Shikamaru sudah diberi kode oleh Nagato. Shikamaru ngeluarin henponnya dari dalam saku celananya. Tiba-tiba lagu Duo Seringgila terputar. Akatsuki scout mengubah formasi mereka. Mereka langsung ngeluarin gerakan goyang dribble. Semuanya _sweatdrop_ , gak ada yang goyang-goyang tuh. Kalau Duo Seringgila goyang pasti ada yang mantul-mantul, nah ini kagak ada. Konan yang satu-satunya cewek udah pergi pas Akatsuki scout selesai menunjukkan baris-berbaris mereka.

Shikamaru mengganti lagunya lagi, sekarang lagu lop is yu by ceribel yang keputer. Mendadak mereka langsung masang muka sok unyuk. Sasori, Deidara dan Tobi maju kedepan. Deidara yang posisinya di tengah jadi center dance ini. Penonton ada yang mual. Soalnya tampang Akatsuki scout yang bikin mual. Yahiko senyum, yang terlihat bukan senyum manis, melainkan senyum khas om-om pedopil yang baru dapet mangsa. Deidara kayang, Tobi dan Sasori split. Mereka yang belakang pada koprol.

 _KRAK_.

Celana Sasori robek pas split. Mata Sasori langsung membulat. Saat atraksi mereka selesai dan kembali ngedance gaje, Sasori langsung kabur make langkah seribu. Malu dong kalau dia tetep lanjut. Itachi langsung maju menggantikan posisi Sasori. Dance tetap berlanjut, meskipun banyak penonton yang tumbang karena tak tahan dengan ke'unyu'an Akatsuki scout. Mendekati posisi terakhir, Konan yang sudah stand by di atas pohon bersiap menjatuhkan kertas yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil. Mereka sudah melakukan posisi terakhir, saat Konan ingin menaburkan kertas itu, keranjang yang berisi kertas itu tiba-tiba jatuh.

Kertas-kertas putih berjatuhan, Yahiko tersenyum bangga. Konan melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Tapi...

 _JDAK_

Keranjang tiba-tiba jatuh mengenai kepala Yahiko. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu langsung ngakak. "EEK KUCING!" Yahiko mengumpat. "Iyak.. akhir yang keren sekali!" Komentar Gai. Yahiko mendengus. Yahiko merasa harga dirinya jatuh. Padahal emang udah jatuh sejak mereka mulai goyang dribble. Akatsuki scout mengambil beberapa alat musik yang terbuat dari barang bekas. Mereka membawanya ke tengah lapangan, ini penampilan terakhir dari mereka. Konan dan Sasori kembali bergabung. Sasori udah make celana baru, meskipun dia gak sadar, ada robekan kecil di bagian pantat.

Mereka mulai mukul-mukul alat musik mereka. Keren banget, penonton langsung tepuk tangan. Meski penampilan mereka sebelumnya kelihatan absurd banget, sekarang mereka keren banget. Meski alat musik mereka terbuat dari ember, mereka memainkannya dengan sangat baik. Itachi meninggalkan embernya, ia berdiri sambil mengadu stiknya. Kemudian Itachi joget-joget di tengah-tengah anggota Akatsuki scout lainnya. Tempo permainan mereka juga semakin cepat. Sasuke yang duduk bersama anak basket lainnya nepok jidat, kakaknya berhasil mempermalukan Uchiha. Uchiha itu terkenal dingin dan mempesona. Sementara Itachi yang joget-joget di lapangan malah keliatan kayak kordinator alay. Deidara menyusul Itachi, Deidara berlari ke dekat tempat Shikamaru. Ia mengambil beberapa koleksinya dan sebuah korek.

Deidara membakar sumbunya, dan terbakar. Deidara kembali mundur ke tempat Shikamaru dan Gai. Anggota Akatsuki kecuali Itachi langsung menjauh. Mereka lari sambil terus mukul-mukul embernya. Meski temponya ikutan lari-lari. Itachi gak tahu karena dia merem, terlalu menghayati acara joget-jogetnya. Ternyata yang Deidara bakar itu petasan tikus! Iya, petasan yang kalo di bakar kemana-mana, kadang sampe ngejar orang. Sasuke langsung berdiri, bagaimana pun dia sayang kakaknya yang rada bego itu. Dia gak mau dia ikutan diomelin Mamih Mikoto kalau kakak sablengnya itu pulang dengan luka kena petasan. "OI ITACHI! ADA PETASAN CURUT DI DEKAT LU!" Sasuke teriak, Itachi langsung melek. Dia langsung lari menjauh, namun naas. Petasan itu ikut ngejar dia juga!

"ANJRIT!" Itachi pun kejar-kejaran dengan petasan curut. Sasuke histeris. Membuat mereka terlihat sangat out of character. Siapa sangka duo Uchiha yang dingin malah jadi kayak gini pas Showtime tahunan? Penonton bukannya tegang, malah ngakak.

Setelah cukup lama kejar-kejaran Itachi dengan petasan tersebut. Akhirnya petasan tersebut mati, Itachi juga langsung tepar di dekat pohon. Itachi ngos-ngosan. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Dia kembali duduk. Lega banget Itachi kagak kenapa-napa. "Yak, itu penampilan dari Akatsuki scout! Selanjutnya, kita sambut PMR SMA Konoha!" Penonton tepuk tangan. Para anak PMR langsung datang, mereka make pakaian putih training hitam. Sakura dan Ino maju ke depan, mereka mulai ngata-ngatain satu sama lain. "Dasar jenong!" Ino ngatain jidat Sakura.

"Lah elu kek babi!" Sakura balas mengejek Ino. Aksi dorong-dorongan bahu terjadi. "Lu sama kelompok lu ngak ada apa-apanya dengan kelompok gue!" Lanjut Sakura. Para tim Sakura ngacungin jempol terbalik mereka sambil menyoraki Ino dan timnya. "Cih!" Ino mendecih.

"Banyak ngemeng lu! Oh.. apa jangan-jangan ini semua karena Saskey kagak tertarik sama lu?" Ino menyeringai, Sakura menggertakkan gigi, penonton kebawa suasana. "Saskey gak bakal tertarik sama dada datar kayak lu!"

"Kampret lu!" Sakura nyerang Ino. Aksi jambak-jambakan pun tak terhindarkan. Baik tim Sakura atau tim Ino nepok jidat, awalnya akting tapi jadi berantem beneran karena bawa-bawa nama Sasuke. Sakura dan Ino guling-gulingan sambil ngejambak rambut satu sama lain. Pens Sasuke emang sinting semua. Sakura dan Ino berhenti sejenak, "Oi, ngapain lu semua ngelihatin kita? Serang woy, serang!" Sakura teriak. Dua tim itu saling menyerang. Mendadak lapangan jadi rame.

Ada yang adu jotos, ada ngadu kayu dan ada yang cuma dorong-dorongan. Ketua dua tim tersebut masih asyik jambak-jambakan, bahkan sekarang udah merambah ke gigit-gigitan. Kakashi yang kasihan sama dua gadis yang gigit-gigitan itu nyuruh Shikamaru bunyiin sirine polisi. Shikamaru berdecak, ia pun muter sirine polisi. Naruto langsung gelagapan, dia belum pecahin tuh plastik. Dia langsung merogoh kantung celananya dan nyipratin pewarna itu ke kepala dan mukanya. Naruto juga mukul-mukul lengannya buat mecahin plastik yang ada situ. "Anjirr, gak mau pecah.." gumam Naruto.

Anggota yang ceritanya mau kabur langsung nabrak Naruto, dia nyenggol lengan Naruto. Plastik yang berisi pewarna itu pecah, Naruto lega. Dia ambruk, setidaknya dia ambruknya kagak kelihatan banget kalau akting. Dia ambruk kayak beneran ambruk. Semua anggota kecuali dia, Sai dan dua murid lainnya lari-larian. "Auww!" Naruto kagak sengaja meringis saat ada yang nyenggol kepalanya. Ada anggota yang kesandung kepalanya. Rock Lee lari memasuki lapangan dengan penuh semangat, di belakangnya ada empat orang yang tampak ngos-ngosan sambil membawa tandu. "PMR DATANG DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!"

"WUOH! SEMANGAT YANG SUNGGUH LUAR BIASA! KAMU MEMANG MURIDKU, LEE!" Gai teriak bangga, tiba-tiba speaker berdenging keras karena teriakan Gai. Semua orang nutup kupingnya.

Lee, Kiba, Shino, Neji dan Suigetsu lari keliling-keliling lapangan. Semua bingung, kenapa mereka lari-larian kayak gitu? "Korbannya keburu tewas woi," Shikamaru mengambil mic yang dipegang oleh Gai. Sai nyahut, "Emang dah tewas!"

"Ngapain lu malah bangkit lagi, Sai? Buruan mati lagi sono!" Sakura menginterupsi Sai. Sai garuk belakang kepalanya, kemudian ia kembali berbaring.

Dua tim yang berperan sebagai bala bantuan datang ke lapangan. Bersamaan dengan masuknya mereka, tim yang tadi cuman keliling lapangan langsung berpencar untuk memberi pertolongan pertama. Naruto dan Sai langsung dikasih sebuah kertas berwarna hitam, yang artinya sudah tewas. Lee tetep lari-lari sambil bawa bendera PMI. Para korban diangkat ke tandu, Lee langsung berhenti lari. Dia berdiri lagi di depan Kiba, Neji, Shino dan Suigetsu. "Kalau lu lari lagi, gue gigit lu!" bisik Suigetsu kepada Lee.

Emang Lee yang keras kepala, dia tetap lari. Membuat empat orang itu ikutan lari. Naruto yang diangkut mulai takut. Tali sepatu Lee lepas. Lee yang gak sengaja nginjek tali sepatunya langsung jatuh. Jatuhnya Lee itu bencana bagi empat orang di belakangnya, mereka juga jatuh akibat kesandung badan Lee. Naruto melayang. "ASYUH!" umpat Naruto. Setelah melayang beberapa saat, dia mendarat dengan muka duluan. Anggota PMR yang lain nepok jidat, mereka bikin malu ekskul PMR aja.

Mereka mengakhiri penampilan mereka dengan penyerahan korban kepada tim medis. Naruto langsung lari ke basecamp PMR, mau ngobatin mukanya yang lecet-lecet. Saat dia lewat di depan sekumpulan anak baru, telinganya mendengar sebuah bisikan. "Eh, bukannya kakak kelas yang itu udah tewas yah?"

"Bangkit lagi, dek. Tadi udah di Edo Tensei." Anak baru yang tadi berbisik itu langsung mingkem, rupanya Naruto denger.

.

.

Sekarang giliran ekskul Paskibra yang tampil, meskipun Temari udah lulus setahun yang lalu dia juga ikutan baris. Shikamaru yang tadi berencana mau tidur selagi anak Paskib tampil, langsung pura-pura seger. Pacar lebih tua setahunnya itu melototin dia. Shikamaru langsung ngambil alih pekerjaan Gai sebagai MC. Dia terus berkomentar tiap anak Paskib ganti formasi.

Para anggota Paskib termasuk Temari melepas topi yang bertuliskan _'PASKIBRA'_ sebagai gerakan terakhir. Setelah itu mereka kembali memasang topi mereka dan bersiap lagi. Mereka meninggalkan lapangan dengan langkah tegap maju ke luar lapangan. "PENAMPILAN YANG KEREN SEKALI! SEMUANYA KEREN! APALAGI YANG RAMBUTNYA PIRANG KUNCIR EMPAT!" Kankurou dan Gaara di bangku ngurut pelipis, napa kakak mereka sampai mau jadi pacar nanas yang barusan teriak itu.

Gai kembali mendapatkan pekerjaannya sebagai MC. "Selanjutnya, giliran ekskul basket!" Para anak basket langsung memasuki lapangan dengan ketjehnya. Seketika lapangan berubah menjadi kayak tempat konser artis koriyah, cewek-cewek pada teriak. Yang paling banyak diteriakin adalah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung masang tampang songongnya. Setelah anak basket masuk semua, kini giliran anak cheers yang masuk. Mereka masuk sambil atraksi, salto lah koprol lah..

Anak basket sudah siap di posisinya masing-masing. Mereka cuman berdiri doang. Tak melakukan apa-apa. Penonton jadi bingung. Anak cheers juga bengong.

 _BUKK_

Bola basket melayang ke arah Shikamaru, Shikamaru yang tadinya asyik ngiler jadi bangun. "Soundtracknya woy!" Si pelaku pelemparan ̶Sasuke neriakin Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung muter salah satu OST dari anime bertema basket. Gak usah tahu judulnya, terserah kalian bayanginnya lagu apa #plak

Mereka memulai permainan mereka. Anak cheers juga memulai formasi mereka. Lagi-lagi author bingung gimana menjabarkannya, jadi kita skip. Acara showtime pun ditutup dengan atraksi anak basket serta cheers. Showtime tahun ini terasa lebih rusuh dibandingkan dengan showtime tahun kemarin. Para murid baru tahun ini berasa liat acara komedi disbanding acara mempromosikan showtime.

Dan fanfic ini selesai bersamaan dengan selesainya showtime.

OWARI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE:

Karin duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Ia sibuk memperhatikan isi dari kota berwarna merah di tangannya. "Mayan juga. Udah lima puluh upil yang kekumpul." gumam Karin. Ternyata dia sibuk menghitung jumlah dari upil Sasuke yang berhasil ia kumpulkan. Karin menutup kotak tersebut. "Oi Karin!" Seseorang memanggil namanya, Karin menoleh ke kanan. Dari kejauhan dapat ia lihat sesuatu yang bersurai merah muda mendekat. Itu Sakura, cs sekaligus rival Karin untuk mendapatkan Mas Saskeh. "Apa?" tanya Karin. Sakura langsung duduk di samping Karin.

"Bagi upil Saskeh dong." Sakura memasang muka imut. Karin menghela nafas. "Satu aja ya." Sakura ngangguk. Karin membuka kembali kotak yang bertuliskan _'Koleksi Upil Sasuke'_ , Karin mengambil satu buah upil Sasuke dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura pun masukin upil itu ke dalam kotak berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. "Itu upil yang gue dapet dari bawah meja Sasuke. Kalau lu mau lagi, cari aja disana. Banyak kok!"

"Oh.. oke. Makasih!" Sakura langsung pergi. Karin menyeringai setelah Sakura benar-benar lenyap dari hadapannya. "Padahal itu upil punya si Suigetsu yang gak sengaja ngikut sama upil Sasuke."

* * *

Hello, eykeh muncul lagi dengan penpik baru. Padahal penpik yang satu belum kelar :3

Ide fanfic ini muncul pas saya dan teman saya nonton showtime tahunan sekolah. Banyak adegan yang sebenarnya gak bener-bener terjadi pas showtime berlangsung. Dan adegan yang Naruto denger bisikan adek kelas itu saya ambil dari cerita temen yang juga anak PMR. Dia bilang kalau ada anak baru yang bilang gitu ke dia.

Fanfic ini adalah bentuk janji saya kepada teman saya yang sama-sama suka baca fanfic. Dia sering berkeliaran di fanfic-fanfic tentang SasuSaku sebagai reader. Saya gak tahu pen name dia, mau nyebut nama asli tapi saya takut dibacok. Mohon maaf kalau humornya masih garing, saya masih nyubi/? di dunia tulis menulis fanfic. Silahkan tulis komentar kalian di kolom ripiu. Terserah mau ripiu atau enggak, yang penting saya udah publish ni penpik :3

 ** _Makassar, 02/08/2015_**

 ** _Kuneko Hyuzumaki._**


End file.
